Something Strange, Something Great
by LovingDeanAmbrose
Summary: Tiffany and Dean weren't very close. Or so they thought. After a party that left them being the only two remaining guests that were sober, things happen that left none of them regretting anything. Dean Ambrose/OC. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** WWE Superstars that appear in this story absolutely do not belong to me. The only person that belongs to me is Tiffany, the OC.

**A/N:** If there's anyone out there who actually clicked this story, thank you. It means so much that you gave this a second glance. If you plan on actually reading the story, I love you. Not in the way that I love Dean Ambrose, though, because I can never love anyone more than him. Ah, there I go being all fan-girly again...

Anyway, there will be shitloads of sex, which I'm experimenting in, and a lot of swearing that usually happens with, as I said above, shitloads sex.

* * *

Tiffany sighed and raked her hands through her hair as she looked at the person she thought she despised. She invited the other two members of The Shield, along with a few other wrestlers, over to her house. She never guessed that Dean would go, since he never liked her for some reason. But there he was, his head rested in her lap as everyone else was either passed out drunk, or left before they got into any serious trouble.

Dean was the only remaining guest who managed to stay sober, surprisingly, but he needed to be in a female's presence. Tiffany was the only one there, unfortunately for him. He didn't hate her anymore, but he felt weird around her because of their previous encounter where they kissed. Yet, he found it suitable to be so close to her physically.

He felt her hand running through his hair, though he assumed that she had no idea what she was doing. Besides, it felt kind of nice, so he wasn't complaining at all.

"Dean, don't you think we've been putting off talking about that kiss a little too long?" she asked suddenly, staring blankly at the TV screen.

Dean looked up her and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But since you asked, I guess you want to talk about it, don't you?" He sat up, fully prepared to hear the lecture he knew she was about to give him.

"Actually, I just wanted... I want to do it again." She tried not to look at him as the words came out of her mouth in fear that he would just laugh in her face.

He sat up, scooted closer to her, tucked a lock of her hair behind her hair, and just stared at her for a moment. He never thought that it would happen when they were sober. Hell, he never expected it to happen at all. But it was about to happen, and he was ready. He took her lips in for a blistering kiss, his hands exploring wherever they felt comfortable, which was almost all over her body.

He pulled away then brushed his lips lightly against hers before moving to her cheek, jaw, then neck. Tiffiany let a small moan escape her throat, and it caused Dean to smile at the pleasure he was giving her.

Removing his lips from her neck for a moment, he pulled her shirt over head and tossed it on the floor. He moved his hands behind her back, trying to unclasp her bra, which he was unsuccessful in. "Fuck, this thing is complicated."

She pushed his hands away and did it herself, letting it fall from her shoulders. Without so much as a warning, he took one breast into his mouth, causing her to gasp at the sudden pleasure. "Dean," she started, trying to stop herself from moaning, "I... mmm... think—" she was quickly cut off by him putting his finger up to her lips, so she decided to stop talking.

He bit down hard, just enough to draw blood. She moaned as he licked the crimson fluid off of her. It fucking hurt, but it kind of felt good in an oddly painful way.

He slid off the couch, moving his face between her legs. He removed her skirt, along with her panties before looking up at her for permission and she nodded.

She placed her legs on his shoulders as his tongue swirled almost everywhere. She tried to suppress a groan, but she failed. Involuntarily, she clutched the cushions when he slid two fingers inside her. She wanted to scream so bad, but she was afraid that she would wake up everybody else.

His pace of his fingers got faster and faster, and Tiffany didn't think she could take it. A scream involuntarily escaped her throat, and Dean looked up at her, a smile on his face, which she didn't expect from him since they were supposed to be quiet.

Dean stopped, slid his fingers out, and gave her an extremely heated kiss one last time. He felt her hands on the hem of his shirt, so he pulled away and let her take it off while he removed his pants and boxers. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed.

He looked around to make sure that no one was peeping, but just to be safe, he shut the door and locked it. When he turned back around, Tiffany was sitting upright on the bed, a smile plastered across his face as she stared at his naked ass. "Someone's excited," he stated as he walked back over to her. "As you can see, I feel the same way."

He motioned to his erection, and Tiffany giggled a little, finding his sexual innuendo humorous. "Too excited, I suppose." She moved to the edge of the bed and waited for Dean to come over so she could give him what she _knew_ he was begging for.

As soon as he was close enough, she brought him into his mouth, slowly going from the tip the base. She looked up at him to make sure that she was going right and saw this eyes were only small slits, which indicated that she was doing fine.

She sped up a little when she felt his hand on her head, pushing her head forward. He hit the back of her throat faster than she expected, causing her to choke a little bit. "Don't choke on it," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

She returned the smile and continued on to what she was doing. She heard a few growls escape his throat, and it made her somewhat happy. Finally, she tasted the salty liquid, so she let him out of his mouth before licking the remains off her lips.

He pushed her back on the bed and climbed over her, placing small kisses on her lips. "Spread 'em for me," he said against her lips.

She did as he was ordered to do, and looked away from him, preparing for him to fuck her brains out.

As soon as he was fully in, he kept his pace at a minimum level so that he wouldn't completely break her in half. That wouldn't be any fun, fucking a dead person, would it?

Dean grabbed her arms and pinned her down to bed, just so he could his face could be over hers. He saw that her eyes were squeezed shut, so he smiled, since he wasn't even going fast.

He decided to speed up, and when he did, she screamed. He kissed her to muffle some of them, but they were simply too loud. He felt like giving himself a pat on the back. "Tiff," he said as thrust into her repeatedly, "I wasn't aware that I'm _this_ amazing," he stated, causing her to smile.

It looked like she was about to say something, but a scream came out of her mouth instead, along with a few curses. "Fuck it, Dean I love you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dean, complete aware of what she said, tried to speak while continuing what he was doing, but that seemed impossible, with the growls that threatened to leave his lips. He felt like he was about to release himself, so he pulled himself out and came all over her stomach.

Tired, he collapsed next to her and places a kiss on her lips. "And it's no secret that I love you too," he finally responded as they both laid next to each other, panting heavily with huge grins spread across their faces.


End file.
